Juda hoke bhi
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Vivek coping with Tasha's memories


-_ Italian form - Memory nd _New Roman - Present

_Vivekkk…plz sharam nahin ayegi mere saamne khate huae tumhe…main subah se bhookhi baithi hu tumhare liye…fast rakha hai maine tumhare liye aur tum ye pastries khaane wale ho…she speaks giving him angry look…_

A smile came on Vivek's face nd tear fall from his eye…he place pastry on plate nd get up nd move towards door…

_**Juda hoke bhiii… tu mujh mein kahi baaki haiiii….palkon mein banke aaaansuuuuu tu chali Aati hai…juda hoke bhi**__**  
**_

Are Vivek ruk to…are ruk na yaar…Freddy trying to stop him…

Mujhe ek zaroori kaam yaad a gya…kal milta hu apse….nd he left his house…

Mujhse Vivek ki halaat dekhi nahin jaati…Manisha speaks looking at Freddy…

Use thora time lagega lekin sambhaal jayega…hum sab sambhaal lenge use…nd he move towards his room…

Vivek driving his car…

_Vivekkk…tum kabhi mujhe kyu nahin chalane dete gaadi…har waqt bachhon ki tarah daant kar bitha dete ho…abb main kabhi nahin kahugi dobara…she speaks narrowing her eyes…nd move her face to other side in anger…_

_Are baba…itna traffic hota hai yaha…main nahin chahta tum kisi bechare ke upar gaadi chada do…_

_What do u mean? Main itni kharaab gaadi chalati hu…for ur kind information m A CID officer samjhe…aur kitni baar chalayi hai maine Qualis…dn again sit in same position turning her face outside…_

_**waise zinda hu zindagi bin tere main**__**…**__**dard hi dard baaki raha ha seene mein**__**…**__**saans lena bhar hi yaha jeena nahi hain…**_

Kitni khush ho gyi thi wo jab main use kaha…

_Are baba wo alag baat hai…yahan main tumhe koi risk nahin lene doonga…she still looking…he surrenders….achha chalo theek hai…karo apni marzi…_

_Yeeee…nd she hug him dn kiss on his cheek…._

_****__**Ab to aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene mein**__**…**__**juda hoke bhi tu mujh mein kahi baakiiii hai**__**…**__**Palkon mein banke aansu tu chali aati hai…**_

**Vivesha's home **-

**Vivek **remove key from his pocket nd open the lock nd enters inside… turn on light nd move towards kitchen…

_Vivek tang mat karo plzzz…tum koi help to karte nahin meri cooking mein ulta kaam bigaad dete ho…she speaks putting rice on cooker…_

_Are ye baat hai to batao aaj karta hu main tumhari help…he speaks holding her in hug from backside nd kiss on her neck…__**  
**__Vivekkk…if u really want to help me….TO PLZ GET OUT OF KITCHEN NOW…she speaks removing herself from hug…_

_Kya Tashu…itni berukhi…ek to main tumhe company dene ke liye ek ghante se khada hu ke tumhe akela feel na ho aur tum mujhe bahar nikal rahi ho…ye kahan ka insaaf hai…_

_****__**Saath mere hai tu har pal shab ke andhere mein**__**…**__**paas mere hai tu ujale savere savere mein…**_

_Vivek…time dekho time…das baj gye…subah jaldi uthna hai aur abhi tak dinner ready nahin hua mera…_

_Aaj dinner rehna do…main abhi order karta hu…baitho tum araam se…he turn of the flame…_

_Lekin Vivek…she trying to turn on…_

_Koi lekin wekin nahin… nd he pick her up in arms nd make her sit on sofa…hilna nahin ok…nd he orders for dinner…_

_Tasha smiles nd kiss on his cheek..._

Vivek standing holding glass in his hand staring towards empty sofa dn empty house…nd empty HEART(who once was filled with their love)he throw glass on floor nd move towards his room…

_**Dil se dhadkan bhula dena aasan nahi hai**__**…**__**ab toh aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene mein**__**  
**_

**Vivesha's room **-

He then moves towards his room…

_Vivekkk…tum kya is laptop se hi chipke huae ho jab se aye ho…aisa lagta hai tumne mujhse nahin is laptop se shaadi ki hai…Good night nd she turn her face to other side nd make naughty smile - abb dekhna ye Vivek ayega mere paas…_

_Bas do minute Tashu…nd he look at her - ye Tashu bhi na…he turn off the laptop nd move towards her by switching off light…nd tickle on her tummy…_

_Vivek chodo…chodo kya kar rahe ho…u naughty…chod…dn she get up nd pick up pillow nd throw it on him…nd run in room like kid…_

_Tashu…chup chaap ise phenko aur idher a jao…he speaks moving towards her…._

_Ha ha nai aoungi…nd she throw pillow on him…_

_Tashu ki bachhi…mujhse shaitani nd he rum after her nd hold her from backside…she struggles to remove herself nd he was tickling her tummy nd arms…nd move towards bed…_

_Ha ha ha….ha ha Vi…Vivek ch….chodo mujhe…ha ha main mar jaungi Vivek…ha ha…_

_Nai marne doonga tumhe don't worry…_

_Ha ha…ha ha Vivek…chodo…tum bahut...naughty…nd she tickle him back…_

_**juda hoke bhi tu mujh mein kahin baaki hai**__**…**__**palkon mein banke aansu tu chali aati haiii…**_

Ha ha…ha ha Tashu…tum bhi kam nahin ho…ha ha bahut naughty…nd tears rolled over again on his cheeks…when he realize his Tashu has left him alone in this world….

Tashuuuuu…TASHUUUUU…nd he sat down on floor on knees holding head in his hands…nd cried loudly.

_**ab to aadat si hai mujhko aaise jeene meinnnn…Juda hoke bhi….**__**  
**___

**Author's note **-

Guys I don't know how I wrote this…hope u like it…Thanks for reading this…


End file.
